Winx Club - Episode 501
The Spill is the first episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx advertise their concert in Gardenia at the Frutti Music Bar during the night by using their powers to impress the people of Gardenia. After they advertise their concert, they meet Roxy at the Frutti Music Bar. She tells them that that day is her last day working at the Frutti Music bar as she was accepted to Alfea. She shows Bloom an admission letter. She is thankful to Bloom and says that Bloom helped her a lot like a big sister, reminding Bloom of her sister Daphne. At the oil tank in the middle of the sea of Gardenia, the machines are broken where it may lead to oil spill. The Winx check out a smoke occurring there, but luckily, no oil spill occurs after Tecna scans it with her techno device. The Specialists are on their way to meet the Winx at the Frutti Music Bar. Sky is so nervous as he is about to give Bloom the pendant of Eraklyon to prove his love to her. Then, Sky continues walking with the others to the Frutti Music Bar to meet the Winx. When the Specialists arrive, the Winx happily greet them. The Winx hang out with the Specialists where Helia gives Flora a special origami while Brandon is serving Stella a glass of carrot juice which she doesn't like. Sky is telling Bloom about his summer and when he is about to give Bloom the pendant, Musa interrupts their conversation. Kiko who wants to drink the carrot juice in front of him almost has Sky drop the precious pendant. Flora sees what's in Sky's hand and asks him whether that is for Bloom and he answers yes. Bloom is searching for Aisha as she sat far from the rest of them. Aisha is crying missing Nabu when she sees Nabu's photo on her phones. When the Winx approach her and ask her whether she's fine, she quickly changes Nabu's picture to Tressa's picture and says that she's alright. Aisha introduces the Winx to her family's picture and says that the coronation day is on that day where her uncle will pick one of his sons as the next king of Andros. A moment later, Tressa calls as the ceremony is about to begin and she picks it up. Tressa is in King Neptune's throne room, where mermaids and selkies come to watch the historical moment of underwater Andros. The Winx and the Specialists greet Tressa through Aisha's webcam on her cellphone. Two mermaids are talking about the ceremony when they enter the throne room. Tritannus who sneaks behind them (in a mask) overheard their conversation in which one of the mermaids says Tritannus is not great, causing him to be angry. King Neptune continues the ceremony without Tritannus. He honorably announces Nereus as the next king of Andros to Andros citizens. All crowd cheers and applause and hail Nereus as their next king. When King Neptune is about to give him the crown, he is attacked by a stranger causing him to be furious. A fight breaks out between King Neptune and the stranger until the stranger's mask is removed accidentally. Everyone gasps as it is Tritannus. Tritannus then explains his jealous feeling about his brother to his father. His father, angrily command's the guards to put him in the dungeon. Aisha's connection is lost making her worry about the thing that is happening on Andros. Then, the Winx and the specialists rushed out to save the workers from the oil tank which the machines are broken. While trying to save the worker, Sky drops the Pendant of Eraklyon which he and the worker falls off his wind rider. Bloom catches Sky before he failed in the water but couldn't catch the worker. Sky asks her what about the worker and says "it's all up to Aisha now." More coming soon... Major Events *Seeing the other Winx with their respective boyfriends, Aisha misses Nabu. *Tritannus disrupts the crowning ceremony of Nereus. *An oil spill occurs. *The Winx used a Believix Convergence spell to restore the oil tank, and at the same time making it become Eco-friendly. *After restoring the oil tank, the Winx decide to hold the upcoming concert as a benefit to help preserve the Earth's oceans and the beaches of Gardenia. *Tritannus meets the Trix for the first time. *When Aisha is underwater, she finds something is wrong with her wings and has trouble getting to the bottom of the ocean, realizes that Believix is just not powerful enough. *The Trix make their first reappearance since Season 3 and Magical Adventure. *Sky loses the Pendant of Eraklyon. *Tritannus was sentenced to the Andros prison for attacking King Nereus. Debuts *King Neptune *Nereus *Tritannus *Selkies *Lemmy *Prison of Andros *Pendant of Eraklyon Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selkies **Lemmy **Serena **Illiris **Desiryee **Phylla **Nissa **Sonna **Lithia *Mermaids **King Neptune **Queen Ligea **Prince Nereus **Prince Tritannus **Princess Tressa *Roxy *Vanessa *Mike *Kiko Spells Used *Sonic Blast - Used to advertise the Winx's Concert. *Live Screen - Used along with Bloom's Fire Dragon to advertise for the Winx's Concert. *Fire Dragon - Used to advertise the Winx's Concert. *Flaming Armor - Used to defend herself. *Fire Magic - Used to make her way through the flames. *Double Eclipse - Used to defend herself and the workers on the oil rig from the fire. *Harmonic Attack - Used against the crane. *Fire Catcher - Used twice to absorb the flames from the oil tank. *Techno Shot - Used to absorb the oil spill. *Oil Delete - Used to delete the oil in the ocean. *Constricting Vines - Used against the leaking pipes. *Underwater Breath - Used to dive in the polluted sea and to prevent oil to spread into the ocean. *Purifying Wind - Used to create the eco-friendly machine. *Crystal Water - Used to Create the eco-friendly machine. *Green Burst - Used to create the eco-friendly machine. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Debora Magnaghi as Roxy *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Massimiliano Alto as Brandon *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Francesco Pezzulli as Helia *Pierluigi Astore as Neptune *Saniela Abruzzese as Ligea *Marco Vivio as Nereus *Eleonora Reti as Tressa *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Federica de Bortoli as Darcy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Babara De Bortoli as Vanessa *Roberto Certomà as Mike *Gaia Bolognesi as Lemmy Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Keythe Farley as Neptune *Laraine Newman as Ligea *Will Friedle as Nereus *Laura Bailey as Tressa *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *April Stewart as Vanessa *James Patrick Stewart as Mike *Morgan Decker as Lemmy Script *Nickelodeon Songs *We're the Winx (Season 5) *Race Against Time *Underwater Mission Trivia *The Season 5 premiere episode takes place sometime after the events of the fourth season and Magical Adventure left off. *This episode's correct production code is 501. This was originally going to be the first Season 5 episode, but it was switched in the US by episode 505, The Lilo, which is a stand-alone episode. *In the Nickelodeon clip for "The Spill", the clip was titled "Don't Cry over Spilled Oil: Masked Assassin". Which strangely enough, when Nick shows a clip, the clip is titled by the episode name and then an important detail in the episode. *During one scene, all of the Selkies are seen in Nereus's ceremony. However, when Tritannus attempts to kill his brother, only Lemmy is seen for the rest of that scene. *The oil spill is very similar to the events relating towards the B.P. Oil Spill in the United States. *The season began on September 2, 2012 in USA. **Nickelodeon UK beginning start of Season 5 is unknown but it might of started somewhere in Fall 2012 as the current date is unknown. **Nickelodeon Canada beginning start of Season 5 which remains a mystery as they have started airing or doing a Season 5 marathon which had began on June 17, 2014. *In the iTunes Store which came in a package called Winx Club Beyond Believix, Vol. 1, it is listed as the second episode. *This episode also marks the first in the Winx Club TV series, the Winx are seen/shown wearing their Season 5 civilian outfits. **It is also the first Winx Club TV series season premiere episode we see following right after a season finale episode, we see on this new season 5 premiere episode, the Winxs' civilian outfits from the very previous episode and season was in Season 4, their civilian outfits became replaced by again, another new civilian outfit. *This also marks the first showing of the show's opening which contains a few scenes from episodes 2-13 of Season 5. It also shows the two transformations which are Harmonix & Sirenix. It also marks the first showing of the ending with a scene from the 13th episode of Season 5. *Later in the season, there will be two different sections which are directors. The Art Director for the first part are Simone Borselli & Cristiana Magrini & for the second part the CGI Art Director is Vincenzo Nisco. *In this episode, We're the Winx replaces Winx Are Back as the opening theme song, while Superheroes is replaced by Underwater Mission as the ending theme song. **In the Nick dub, We're the Winx replaces Winx, You're Magic Now as the opening theme. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Selkies. Mistakes *When Bloom uses her spell, Fire Dragon, the lower portion of her hair is not colored in. *While Tecna is looking at her phone, scanning the locations of the pipeline breakages, she is wearing her Believix gloves even though she is in her Season 5 civilian attire. *At some parts of the episode, Bloom's wings look different from how they are originally drawn. Fire dragon.png|When Bloom uses her spell, Fire Dragon, the lower portion of her hair is not colored in Tecna Wearing Gloves.jpg|Tecna wearing her Believix gloves even though she is in her season 5 civilian attire. different.png|Bloom's wings look different from how they are originally drawn. Blooms wings.png|Bloom's wings look different from how they are originally drawn. Quotes Coming soon... Videos Italian Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Rai Dub